After war School!
by dream.love.live
Summary: GSD war finished what will everybody do? returned to their old life. No! They got to go to school all of them. First fan fic plz review. Pairings original AA crew plus Zaft and more! Need any help 'cuz your confuse email me. chap.6 up
1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1 Remembering**

The war was finally over, fire had ceased and people were already heading to Orb for peace talks. Everyone had to go back there to decide what was going to happen to their life considering that any military action would be stop. That meant that Zaft and the Earth Alliance would be disabling, creating any Mobile suit or Mobile armor would be forbidden. Kira, Athrun and even Dearka had returned to the Archangel. But yet there he was in the middle of nowhere sitting in his golden gundam, remembering.

Images kept crossing his head everything and everyone he met and lost during the first Bloody Valentine war. _The battle at Heliopolis, how he first met the kids and Murrue, the battles he fought in the sky grasper, his transfer at Alaska, the battles in the Strike, Orb , the lonhengrin blast he took to save the Archangel and Murrue, when he was in the labs at the Earth Alliance headquarters, Stellar, Sting ,Auel._ Just about everything that had happens to him during the most important moments of his life. He could have stayed like that forever if it weren't for a voice that kept calling his name.

"Mwu, Mwu….please tell me is not dead" said a voice who obviously was about to cry. He recognizes that voice it was the voice of a Captain, of his Captain Murrue.

The sobbing kept on going "Mwu come on please say something even if it's one of your sarcastic remarks anything would do……please answer me Colonel Lornoke"

When he heard that name he flashed back to reality. Had she stop believing that he was indeed Mwu La Flaga? Had she really put in her mind that he was Neo Lornoke of the Alliance. If that was it he wouldn't allow it because he **WAS** and always will be Commander Mwu La Flaga pilot of the Strike and Akastuki.

"This isn't Neo Lornoke" he said with a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" The captain respond trying to keep a calm voice although she wondered who it could be because she was presently in her office on a private line with the Akastuki so if it wasn't Neo it was…

"This is Commander Mwu La Flaga and I am currently landing in the legged ship the Archangel I'll be heading to see the Captain" He said still very calm.

Before she could respond the line was cut off. She stood up trying to put her mind together. Mwu. He was finally back he remember everything he remember her. She was about to head to the hangar when her door open, although she locked it, revelling a purple dressed pilot. His long messy blond her going to his shoulder his deep blue eyes looking down in her marigold orb who were probably red after crying so much. After she really though he was dead once again.

Before she could say anything he grabbed her by the waist bringing her in a deep kiss. This made her remember their first kiss of course she didn't know that he was remembering that has well. When they finally broke the kiss before he could say anything she began crying her head buried in his chest.

"It had been 5 minutes and everyone had returned but you weren't there and…and I thought you left again and because of me because you don't like me and..."

While she continue to talk, her head in his chest, he close the door and took her by the waist and pushed her to her bed he gently lay her down while saying "You should rest you deserve it and you need it. And don't worry I would never leave you"

He was about to leave when her hand grab his wrist "Please could you stay with me I don't want you out of my sight"

Just by hearing her say that he knew she could cry if he didn't stay and the last thing he wanted her to do was cry. "Yeah I'll stay, just for you and don't worry I would never want to leave you"

He sat on the bed and took her in his arms holding her like her life depends on it. When she finally fell asleep he just knew he couldn't let her go because if she woke up and didn't see him she could began to think that he left her, again.

The doctors had just finished putting his bandages that he saw the Akatsuki land with a purple dress pilot getting out who seemed in a hurry to get out. Just by checking at the pilot you could see that his lost memory had come back. He was quite happy to see that the pilot's memory had return. Even if he didn't really personally knew the Captain he knew that she had suffer a lot from the last war and he just didn't want anyone to suffer like that anymore. He was floating down the hall of the Archangel when he was surprised to see the former Buster pilot, Dearka, coming his way.

"Hey Athrun they're having a talk with your princess on the bridge you might want to go"

"Oh, well thanks Dearka, but why didn't you stay on the bridge I mean you probably didn't come all the way up here to tell me that and what are you doing on the Archangel I tough you were back with Zaft?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, first your welcome second I went to go get the Captain she needs to come to the bridge and her communicator is off and third like were all heading to earth Yzak and the Captain allowed me to came her so here I am." He took a deep breath realizing he just said that in one shot.

"Well ok but I think the Captain is in her quarters with Mwu and well…..I'll be heading to the bridge. Thanks again." Athrun said while floating away.

"Man, what a strange guy. Okay now the Captain……where the heck am I?" After that he began heading towards somewhere witch happen to be, by pure coincidence, the Captain's quarters.

Meanwhile at the bridge.

Athrun had just arrived at the bridge that he saw that nobody was talking and that they were all looking at him strangely. He was about to say something when he got pushed by Dearka, Mwu and Murrue who had just arrived, lucky for him there was no gravity. When he look at the captain and the commander he saw that they looked like they just woke up their eyes were still tired and Mwu's hair were all messy.

"They've arrived" Said Kira into the communicator.

"_Well it's about time what were you two doing." He _heard Cagalli's voice saying but after Cagalli took a look at the couple she quickly had _"Well actually I **DON'T** want to know"_

"It's not what you think" They replied in unison.

While everybody laughs at them they were blushing mad they're faces were like tomato.

"_Okay"_ said Cagalli's voice in a more serious tone _"Let's get back to business. I don't what to bring up bad memory but well I have no choice. None of you except Mwu, Murrue, Andy and Erika, finished your high school. Of course now it's too late to send you back. So everyone including the adults and myself are going to go to the university."_ Everyone was in a state of shock after all why would Mwu, Murrue, Andy and Erika would go back to school, they already finished they're school.

"_Okay listen I know that you definitely don't want to go back but well we have no choice and I'm not happy with this either."_ After taking a deep breath she continued_. "The reason why everyone has to go back is because a lot of you finished with military school and well you need normal school to do something of your life and get a job. I'm sure you don't mind?"_

"Do we even have a choice?" This time it was Dearka who spoke. When everyone looked at him he explains. "Well you see I'm not really good at school…"

"Not really good you were always on the passing mark." Athrun laugh while saying that.

"Well thanks Mr. Smart Ass. You should know that I had good grades in P.E and well at least I'm not a nerd who has always perfect score." With that Athrun stopped laughing and looked back at the screen to continue the conversation they had with Cagalli.

"_Don't worry Dearka I've never been to school before I always had tutors so I'm sure you'll be better then me." _While saying that Dearka whisper a thank you and Cagalli continued her speech. "_When you'll arrive in Orb, head directly for the conference room, peace talks will have place and we'll talk about everything later. Now I got to go explain everything to Zaft. Well thank you and I'll see you all in Orb." _Just when everyone was about to get out the image of the princess went back on the monitor._ "Sorry but Ezaria Jules is keeping the lines occupied on the Zaft ships and well I guess I just informed you of what Orb found. Recently in some searches we found the Zaft and the Earth Alliance brand new clones." _When she mentioned the word clone she had all of Mwu and Kira's attention.

"So, who are they" Mwu tried to keep a calm voice but deep down he was fearing that another clone of his father could have been created.

"_Well one of them is dead, she was the pilot of the Gaia Mobile suit, the one you destroyed Kira?"_ After receiving a small nod from her twin brother she continued _"We found the real pilot her name is Stellar Louisier. She was wandering around in one of our secret hangar. Would you by any chance know anything about that Commander?"_

"Please call me Mwu, and no I have no idea I was sure it was the real Stellar that had been destroyed. Is she okay I mean she's and extended so she needs to take certain drugs at a certain time of the day."

"_Don't worry about her she is now living with me and we provided her with a medication like that she wasn't obligated to take those drugs of yours. The next clone will hurt you **A LOT **Kira her name his……Flay Allaster and , much to my dismay, will be going to the same university has us."_ You could just look at Kira's face to know what he was feeling, pain, joy and fear. He had loved her once but now he loved Lacus and he was sure about that._ "The Orb government decided to put her there so that we could keep and eye on her. I'm not saying that she is dangerous or anything like that. She's going to act just like before._

Pausing a while to let everyone think about it Cagalli continued by saying something that nobody would ever think is possible.

"_There is no other clone. But we did find of the Zaft veteran of the first war. I believed he was one of your comrade who was declared dead."_

When she said that she had gotten herself Athrun and Dearka's attention.

"_He will be one of the teachers considering he finished school; he will be our music teacher."_ When she said that it began to rang a bell inside Dearka and Athrun._ "His name is Nicol Amarfi and…"_ Before she could finish she was interrupted by a bip signalling that the Zaft lines were free._ "Eeeuuhhh…well sorry I got to go I'll tell you the rest later."_

All the present persons were now wondering how the former Blitz pilot did to survive they all saw being cut in half by the strike then again war had done a lot of miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay check I know that Nicol is one year younger than everybody but you'll understand everything later. And I'm sorry for the verb tense that keeps on changing I'm living in Québec and I'm not really good in English. Also if I misspell a name just tell me. Also everything in this chapter and in chapter one happens in the past I'll tell you when they enter the present.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put it in chap.1) I (sadly) do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

_Last chapter summary_

_The "gang" was getting ready to enter atmosphere after learning that the pilot, Stellar Louisier, was still alive as well as Nicol Amarfi, the Blitz pilot. Also that it existed a clone of Flay Allaster that was going to go to the same university as them._

_**Chap.2 –The new beginning **_

"All hands get ready to enter atmosphere" the voice of the captain said. She was on the bridge with Miriallia and Dearka as CIC and Mwu in the pilot spot with Arnold Neumann.

Everyone was in their respective ship, Kira and Lacus on the Eternal and the rest on the Archangel. They were excited to arrive in Orb to finish this war once it for all. They were also looking forward to ear what Cagalli had to say about Nicol.

"Eternal are you ready?"

"Eternal here we are ready Miss. Murrue." Lacus said.

"Good we'll go then you follow. If everything goes according to plans we should be in Orb in lest than 20 minute. And don't forget to go directly to the conference room." After a small nod from Lacus she gave her final orders and Archangel entered atmosphere.

About 30 minutes later they were in the conference room and they were listening to Cagalli who was reading what she expected from every nation. Since Orb was declared victor of this war every country accepted Cagalli's expectation.

When the peace talks were finish Cagalli began to explain all of the school stuff.

"Everyone will go back to school except for certain people were their relatives disagreed. For the rest your already register and your relative knows about that. You're all given a day to go see your family and stuff be there tomorrow morning busses will drive us to Archangel University. You'll be 4 by dorms and boys will be separated from girls. You're stuff is already there so enjoy the rest of your day your family's are waiting for you outside. Goodbye and I'll see you all tomorrow." With that she dismissed everyone.

"So do you like the name of the university?" she said while walking to the remains of the former AA crew.

"I think it's great" Dearka said. Just about then everyone was looking at him. "What don't I have the right to give my opinion? May I remind you that I was part of the crew."

While everyone was laughing Cagalli was able to place something. "Well I'm glade you like it." She said with a happy voice. She then said with a big smile on her face. "Well your family called me and they are sorry but they can't make it so I guess you'll be staying at my place. Anyway there are two people I'd like you to meet…So let's go!" Before anyone could protest she pushed them all out. And they are Dearka, Miriallia, Mwu, Murrue, Kira, Lacus, Andy, Erica, Athrun and Meyrin.

On their way out they met with Yzak, Shiho, Lumaria and Shinn.

"Well I guess you don't have any family either….so you're coming to my place! Don't try to protest it's that or……well in fact you don't have a choice." So she began pushing them as well toward a bus.

"That's our ride home." The princess said, she looked really happy. "Let's go, let's go no time to waist" she said while pushing everyone in the bus.

" Were in, were in. gee."

"You know what Kira." She replied

" No what." He replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up or else….." she was still thinking when her twin brother answered.

" Or else what you're going to…" before he could finish he was interrupted by Cagalli.

"Or else I won't tell you the story of Nicol." she while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Shut up Kira." Was the respond everybody gave. They were all wanted to know the story.

After a small protest from Kira everyone took their place and surprising enough Yzak was the one to ask the question.(Dearka told him about Nicol)

"So what happen."

"I was just waiting for you to ask." With that she began her story. " So when Kira was supposedly dead and we went to that island to search for you and we found Athrun instead well we found Nicol as well. He was badly injured but yet he could talk and he made me promised that I say nothing to anyone…

_Flashback_

_Cagalli POV_

"_Hey you there you alright" I said with a worry look on my face. We just found Athrun when this green hair Zaft pilot began walking towards us. He began to fall so I quickly went by his side while he asked me something._

"_They didn't search." He whispered_

"_Who didn't search? Was it Zaft?" I was beginning to get worried._

"_Please don't tell anyone you found me. Please" just when he was finished to say that he fell unconscious, in my arms._

_A couple of day later._

"_Hey, you're awake. Zaft just left do you want me to call them back?"_

_He nodded his head while saying "No, they obviously don't car since they didn't came to search for me. I got to admit I was pretty lucky to have survive. By the way who are you?"_

"_My name is Cagalli Yula Attha, Orb's princess and future leader." I was kind of proud to _

_say that._

"_Oh well my name is Nicol Amarfi, part of the Le Creuset team. Pilot of the Blitz, ace pilot. It's my pleasure to meet you princess." He said with way to much serious for me._

_After a small giggled I answer. "No needs for such formality just call me Cagalli and I'll call you Nicol. You were destroy by the Strike right?" After a small nod I continued. "Athrun was here. He was in a state of shock he really though you were dead he even destroy the Strike."_

"_I'm sorry to hear it. It looks to me the Strike pilot was one of your friend? Right?" I gave him a small nod and he continued. "Yeah, Athrun nice when he wants to you know."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure so Nicol why didn't you want me to call Zaft or tell anyone you were here?"_

_He hesitated a while before he answered. "I don't want to go back. I want to live a normal life. I've always liked music. Maybe one day I'll become a music teacher that would great."_

"_Well if you want I can help you. I can find you a university to attend to and you can stay in one of my place. It's going to be far from Orb so that nobody will recognize you it's that okay?."_

"_You would really do that. It would be that best thing anyone has done for me."_

_End of flashback_

"So I putted him in one of my house at south from Orb. He graduated a while ago and that's when I proposed him to be the music teacher. He immediately said yes."

"So mean to tell us, that you were hiding him all this time." Athrun said with kind of confusing look on his face.

"Well yeah, he didn't want anyone to know, there we are. Don't worry he was alone for a while but now he's living with Stellar she kind of the little sister he never had."

When Cagalli mentioned the name Stellar she had herself Shinn's attention. He had heard about her being alive that the one that the Freedom destroy was just a clone but seriously he didn't really believed it.

"Yes Shinn she's still alive and she's asking news about you very often. Okay now everyone out. Nicol and Stellar are waiting." When she finally got out of the bus, after everyone else she ran to the door but before she could open it was opened by somebody else…

**A/N Yo, I leave you with another cliff-hanger. I was beginning to think it was to long. So plz review and for the readers I will update soon considering that I write this when I'm at school!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, I'm updating kind later then I expected. But you see I fell asleep in French class so my friend told me to sleep, so I couldn't write at night. I hope you like this chapter it's going to be the last one that's happening in the past. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: (do we have to put this in every chapter?) I do not own GS or GSD.**

_Last chapter summary:_

_Cagalli brought, Mwu, Murrue, Athrun, Meyrin, Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lummaria, Dearka, Miriallia, Andy, Erica, Yzak and Shiho to her place where Stellar and Nicol were waiting. She also tells the story of Nicol to everyone._

_**Chapter 3- Reunited at last**_

_She ran to the door but before she could open it somebody else opened it…_

"Well hello there Miss Cagalli." Said a normal servant (you weren't expecting this were you?)

"Hello Mister Jones is Stellar or Nicol here?" She asks while dragging everyone inside. "Please make your self comfortable." She said while waving them seats around a big and awfully long table who was already all dressed up. "Tell the cook we have 4 new guess." Mister Jones gave her a small nod and headed toward the kitchens.

"CAGALLI!" said a loud yell. The princess was then on the floor with Stellar on top of her giving her a hug. "I'm so glad your back. You see Nicol had to go to the university for some last minute details and I was alone and….wait did you say 4 more guess?"

"Yes that's what I said and they will be going to the same university as you and me." She said while getting back up. "Come on I will present you." She dragged her to the table. Everyone was staring at her after hearing a loud yell. "Well guys I'd like you to meet Stellar Louisier."

Stellar was behind Cagalli hiding. "Come on, Stellar they don't bite you know."

"You look like Shinn." She said while pointing at Kira.

"Whoa five box for me come on Yzak." Dearka said while putting is hand out waiting for is money.

"What do you mean five box?" Mir asked.

"Well you see we kept arguing that Kira did look like Shinn so we bet and I won! Thank you" he said while grabbing the 5$.

"And you are Shinn." Stellar said pointing at Shinn.

"Well that's minus one person to present. So Stellar this is Mwu and Murrue." Pointing at the couple. "This is Dearka and Miriallia; there that's Kira and Lacus. The two back there are Yzak and Shiho and well that's Lummaria and Meyrin, they are sister. Well that's Athrun and you already know Shinn. And finally that's Andy and you already met Erica."

"It's my pleasure to meet you all Cagalli told me so much about all of you."

"Well she didn't tell us about you." Said Mwu while laughing.

"You look familiar. Have we met?"

"No of course not." He said a little bit to fast for comfort.

It's about then that she finally had the guts to look Shinn strait in the eyes and she saw that he was looking at…her! She was about to say something but instead she just went to her place beside Cagalli and, eventually, in front of Nicol. Cagalli was about to sit down when a door open and closed and you could hear someone yelled.

"I'm home. Stellar you there?"

The former members of the Le Creuset team could swear they heard that voice before.

"NICOL!" Stellar immediately got on her feet and ran toward the door. "We have a lot of guess tonight and we were waiting for you to arrive. All of Cagalli's friends are here. Come on." She said while dragging him toward the dining room.

"Hey there! What are you all looking at?" he said while realizing that everyone was staring at him.

"Are you real?"

"Of course he is you dimwit!" she said while slapping behind Dearka's head.

"How that hurts Mir!" he said while rubbing his head.

"Well now that Nicol's here can we eat? Oh I believe you already all know Nicol. Right?" Cagalli said.

"Well not personally but we heard about you."

"Well I heard about you to. You most be Miriallia. Right?" she gave him a nod while he took his place beside Cagalli and Shiho. "Hey Shiho! How you doing?"

"Pretty good thanks Nicol. Oh we met before. Actually we WERE engaged to one another but well now we aren't…."

Everyone laugh seeing the blush on Shiho's face and on Yzak's face too considering she told that more to him then to them. While everyone was laughing Luna just couldn't keep her eyes of that green haired coordinator, with his brown eye. Oh my gosh! Was she actually beginning to like him? She read a lot about him in the files on the Minerva, a kind guy he only joined Zaft to make is father proud, loves music and supposedly killed by the Strike.

"So let's eat!" said Cagalli while plate of different meals kept on entering the room.

They talk a lot during diner. They laugh a lot too. Nicol was talking about the time he was in Orb. Dearka and Shiho were talking about the jokes they made on Yzak and how funny it was. Lacus was talking to Stellar and she even admitted that she was a big fan of Lacus. Even Shinn was more open and he eventually became friend with Kira. They adults were at the end of the table talking about them going back to school. When they had finished eating. Cagalli told them there room and also that someone would wake them up in the morning tomorrow. She also said that they each had clothe that belong to in their room considering that they were still in their uniforms.

Mwu, Murrue, Erika and Andy went to take a walk in the park behind the house, while Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka and Meyrin went to watch TV. Nicol went to his room and Stellar, was outside unaware that Shinn was close by. Cagalli was in her office, sleeping on her desk, Luna decide to go see Nicol and Athrun was just wandering around. Finally Yzak and Shiho went directly to their rooms.

"Wow he's good." Luna whispered while she was peeking inside Nicol's room who was presently playing piano.

"Well thank you, you can enter. Lummaria I suppose?" he said while stopping to play.

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you and call me Luna please." She said while entering the room.

"Well you don't bother me at all Luna and you can call me Nicol." He smiled at her. Gosh was he cute when he smiled or what. They talk a while about almost everything before Luna got to her room to sleep.

Office

"Can I enter? Cagalli?"

"Athrun is that you? I'm sorry, guess I fell asleep maybe I should go rest." She said while getting up. She by pass Athrun and gave him a small and quick kiss on the lips before telling him goodnight. She then went directly to her room to get some rest. Athrun was still in the office obviously shocked but yet he had a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Cagalli." He then headed to his room.

Outside

"Hey, Stellar?"

"Oh! Hi Shinn I'm so glad we'll be going to the same school. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. I-I-I'm really glad your alive Stellar and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said while clutching his hands into fist.

"It's nothing to worry about now. Cagalli and Nicol are taking real good care of me and since I graduated last year from high school I just can't wait to go to university. Well good night Shinn I'll see you in the morning." She began to walk away but then she walked back to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went to sleep.

Morning

"Wake up Cagalli!"

"I'm up already I'm just finishing to dress my self would you give me a break Kira?

She then ran down stairs to see everyone eating calmly at the table. Then were all wearing normal clothe and she was kind of surprised to see Murrue in a dress. It was the first time she saw her without her uniform. To tell the truth it suited her well. While she was wearing a light purple dress Mwu, who sat beside her, was wearing normal pants with a blue t-shirt and a black coat with the sleeves up.

Kira was wearing beige pants with a blue t-shirt and a blue vest on him. Beside him Lacus was wearing her normal white dress with blue lines on the sides. Just beside her was Athrun with a red shirt and a red coat, her red knight, he even had that amulet she gave him around his neck.

Dearka was wearing a white shirt with a grey coat on it. Mir was wearing her normal orange dress who had been a little modify now the dress was flat and it was going to her knee. Andy was wearing the same thing that when we first met and Erika and a light blue dress. Meyrin was wearing a blue dress with a beige coat on it.

Luna was wearing a black dress and a red coat on it, while Shinn was wearing a beige shirt with darker pants. Nicol was wearing white pants with a light blue vest. Yzak was wearing black pant with a green shirt and brown vest. Shiho a simple green dress. Stellar was wearing her favourite dress (the one she wears in GSD). As for me I had a green tank top with beige

pants and a beige scarf that Athrun gave me.

Were now all in the buses driving us to the university. We stopped by the conference room to tell everything to everyone and when we arrive there we'll know with who were in the dorms. So this is our new adventure.

**A/N Sorry for the dressing part, it's just that sometime I will refer to it. Next chapter is in the present. So get ready they are staring school! Sorry it's kind of long isn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews and thank you to the people that corrected me. I'm sorry for it took me almost 3 days to update but I was kind of in an "out-of-inspiration-phase". I'm sorry that I said I would do it in the present but it's just so tough, so I'll probably end up doing it in the past. By the way here who's with who they will be in the dorm. Even if Nicol's a teacher he will be in the dorms and if didn't yet figured it out Erika's family is dead.**

**Girl Dorm: 1-Murrue, Cagalli, Stellar, Luna**

**2-Meyrin, Mir, Shiho, Erika, Lacus (yes they are five after a special permission from everyone's favourite princess)**

**Boy Dorm: 1-Mwu, Athrun, Shinn, Nicol. Kira**

**2-Yzak, Dearka, Andy, Alex?(New character)**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Gundam Seed or Destiny**

_Last Chapter summary:_

_Everyone was greeted back by Stellar and Nicol, they talk a lot and they were heading to their new university. They are in the buses._

_**Chapter 4- School we are back!**_

"Euh hum" everyone was still talking it's the third time she tries to get their attention and now she had enough. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!WOULD YOU!" Everyone turn to saw a pretty mad princess that was trying to get their attention for the third time today.

"Okay Now that I have everyone's attention. Please driver put us trough the so that the other busses can hear us." The driver gave her a nod and she continues her speech." You will receive a sheet saying the classes you have and with who and where is your dorm. I want you to know that nobody chose their dorm. As I said yesterday you will be 4 by dorm except 1or2 dorms that you will be 5. Each dorm has is own kitchen and bathroom. Your stuff are already in the dorms and there is only one bedroom for the four so you better respect the others or else your kicked out of the school and you wont find many university that accept student who haven't finish normal high school. We will be there in 5 min. now when I call your name raise your hand so I can give you your envelope." She was about to begin when she suddenly remember something. "Just so you know you may have a teacher in your dorm and don't worry they don't bite." With that Cagalli begin to give out the sheets.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, Lacus Clyne, Stellar Lousier….." and the list would have gone on for the rest of the ride if it wasn't for somebody who volunteered himself to help her, so that she could go talk to her friends.

"Hey what's up?" she said while approaching the people that were at her house yesterday night.

"Well nothing we but who's that Alex guy. I mean in each of our dorm we are with people we know so who his he?" Andy ask

"I have absolutely no clue, but if memory serves I saw he was one of the commander in Zaft."

"Never heard of him at Zaft and I was a commander." Yzak said

"Well I think he was part of Chairman Dullindal Special Forces. I mean he wasn't a FAITH pilot but really I don't know, but why do you ask Andy."

"Well you see he's in our dorm with me, Jules and Blondie. So I just wanted to know who he was."

"Yeah I guess you had the right to know so who's with who."

"Well I'm with Jules ,Blondie and the new kid." The former Zaft commander said.

"I'm with Athrun, Nicol, Shinn and the kid." Said Mwu.

"What about you Lacus?" Cagalli ask with a little bit of curiosity. "Euh, Lacus?" The singer was obviously not listening.

"Oh I'm sorry Cagalli I was checking at my school schedule it look like Murrue and me will have music lesson with Nicol."

"You know how to play music. You never told me about it." Murrue's lover said.

"Well actually it's just a hobby…..So Lacus who's in your dorm. I heard you'll be five as well?."

"Yes we will. I will be with…. Meyrin, Mir, Shiho and Miss Erika."

"Please just call me Erika. So if we are all together that leaves you 4 to be together am I right?"

"Yeah you are Erika. I'll be with Murrue, Stellar and Luna." Said the princess.

"Oh I'm so glad to be with you Cagalli!" Stellar shout while jumping on Cagalli's back.

"Yeah me too Stellar."

"Miss Attha We are here."

"Thank you Mister Jones. So everyone out. This is our new start. School only starts tomorrow, you have one day to prepare yourself. If there is any objections please tell me and I strongly advise all of you to read the rules of this university. It's been a pleasure to meet you all." She bow in respect and then turned back to her friends. " So what's your dorms number. I mean I did ask that we could be close by but I'm not sure it worked."

"Well we are dorm 145." Andy said

"We are 147." Lacus said.

"We are 144." Mwu said.

"And finally we are 146." The former AA captain said.

"Great we are all next to each other that's great……So let's go." '_This is a new beginning for all of us."_ Cagalli tough.

They reached their dorms and although all of them knew that Cagalli would have been sure that they were perfectly installed, they never tough of what they would see. First of was the hawk of Endymion's room. When they all entered the room was placed perfectly with on the table cars key and on each key there was a name attached to it, so that everyone would have there car. In the bedroom, there was 5 closets each one of them to had something different on top of it. Mwu's closet, who was full of clothe, had the strike and Akastuki Gundams and the Mobius Zero as well as one of the sky grasper. Athrun closet, also full of clothe, was red with the Aegis, Justice and Infinite justice on it. The one of Kira had the Strike, the freedom and the Strike Freedom. The one of Shinn, that one was also full of clothe, had the Impulse and the Destiny(is that the name of the Gundam he pilots?). The one of Nicol had only the Blitz on it.

On the background of the room was the Archangel, the Kusanagi, the Minerva, the Vessalius, the Eternal, the Voltaire(Yzak's ship) and one unknown ship.

It was the same in the other guy room, but in the girls room it was different. Lacus closet was printed and on it had her singing in a beautiful pink gown but the rest of the room was occupied by the ship's and gundams the girls had ever pilot. When they ask to Cagalli why she did that she told them.

"I know war made a lot of us suffer, but that's not a reason to forget it, we did good things in this war as much as we hate to admit it. And don't you think its beautiful Stellar painted them. She didn't know why she did that but she just did."

"You did that by yourself?" everyone ask in a state of shock.

"Well not all but good part of it." Stellar respond smiling.

"So, everyone back to their dorms and get ready will be back in 20 minutes Cagalli."

"Why are we supposed to prepare for?" they ask in unison.

"Well first to introduce you my cousin Alex who just arrive and to celebrate to a new beginning in our lives." Nicol said calmly.

"I'm fine with the part of the party but your cousin? Nicol you never told us you had a cousin." Dearka ask.

"Yo, Nicol you there?." A distant voice came calling.

"Right here Alex. Alex I would like you to get prepare were having a party tonight. Then I'll introduce you to my friend."

"K" he then headed back to his dorm.

"Let's go." Nicol said while pushing everyone out of Cagalli's dorm. "We need to let them prepare and they need to prepare.

Cagalli turn to see her new roommate she knew three of them but the other one….well no time to think about that. "Okay you go into the bedroom, you dress casually but cool and then when I call you, you come here to see how much I transformed this room …..Let's go no time to waist." She said while pushing the, still pretty shocked, girl into the bedroom.

"Well I guess we better get ready." Said Luna.

**A/N Yo, hope you like keep reviews and I will keep going on with this story, and I truly hope that if you're reading this and you have a story of your own that you will finish it.**

**Next time:**

**They prepare for the party and they do the party.**


	5. party part1

**A/N Yo, sorry for the late update I had a lot of exams and a lot of homework and oral presentation. The report card is coming up so the teachers are going to give fewer exams so I'll have time to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny**

_Last chapter summary_

_They arrived at their dorm to see how decorated it was and how Cagalli had made sure everything was perfect for their arrival. Now they are getting ready to go to a party to meet Alex and to begin a new life._

_**Chapter 5- Party Time!**_

Nicol had dragged everybody into his dorm to make sure nobody would see Alex before the party.

"Ok so Nicol why don't you explain to us about the cousin thingy"

"It would be my pleasure Dearka." he reply. "Well you see Alex is my cousin and he was part of the Special Forces of Chairman Zala and of Chairman Dullindal. He and his ship, the Faith, were there to make sure that the PLANT that the chairman was presently on was not being attack by anyone. Once the Chairman was off the PLANT his ship had to head directly to the destination. Of course since his ship had the firepower of the Eternal, Vesalius and the Voltaire they kept it a secret."

"Why's that?" Dearka ask.

"That would be because no ship is allowed to have that kind of firepower." Mwu said. (A/N

Let's just say it was forbidden in my story.)

"Yeah that's right." Ad Nicol. "But when they learned the true intentions of Dullindal they set the ship to crash course on earth. When they arrived in Orb, the Government made sure that ship was destroyed and that the crew members could not say anything about the ship. So one day when I was walking home I crossed Alex and well I proposed to him to come to AA university with us."

"Well I guess we'll be meeting him at the party. Hum, do we really need to change."

"No Kira, but I think some of us here has to get their hair cut and fast." Reply Athrun who was holding a pair of scissor toward Mwu.

"What! There is no way I'm letting you cut my hair." Was the commander answer.

"Oh, I won't cut your hair Dearka will."

"One more reason to ask a girl to cut my hair."

"What are you saying that you don't trust me?" Said Dearka with a fake offend look on his face.

"Yeah, that exactly what I'm telling you."

"Come on Mwu, I heard Murrue saying to Erika that she preferred you with shorter hair." Said Andy.

"Well fine then." He gave up sat in a chair and let out a deep sigh. Dearka took the scissor and began cutting Mwu's hair and much to everybody he was doing a great job.

While Dearka was cutting Mwu's hair the rest began to talk about everything. (A/N yes Shinn is not the I-need-to-kill-kira-to-survive guy anymore.)

_Meanwhile at the girls_

The girls had almost all change to jeans and a tank top except for Lacus, Stellar and Murrue who were the same has before. It had been 15 minute since Cagalli locked them up in their bedroom and Murrue, Stellar and Luna were getting impatient, especially Luna.

"Can we come out?" She ask

"No." Cagalli reply.

"Can we come out?"

"NO!" she was getting frustrated since it was the 20th time that Luna asked that question.

"Cane we come out."

"Yes." Was all they heard and Luna quickly open the door only to stop right there to see how _change_ the room was.

It had decoration all over the place; there were tones of chip, soda and other not-good-for-the-health-food. There was a big radio with tones of C.D piled beside it.

"Wow…" was all Luna, Stellar and Murrue could think of saying. It was then that they heard another wow and they saw the other girls in the front door. Juts about then they heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" it seem like it was the ex-commander screaming.

"COME ON! It's just going to take a few seconds." Came Dearka's voice. The he and Mwu came into the room Mwu running away from Dearka. When he entered the room Murrue saw that his hair was cut just like before and she was happy because she prefers it like that. Then Mwu came hiding behind her.

"Stop him his crazy!" he said while pointing at Dearka.

The other guys then came in all saying. "Have you seen Mwu or Dearka." The girls then pointed at Dearka then at Mwu. "Thanks." And with that Athrun and Yzak grab Dearka and whisper him something and then they were off. Then Andy explains to them that Dearka wanted to coloured Mwu's hair and Mwu refused. They all start to laugh when they heard…

"Euh…" somebody was at the door. He was tall and had dark green hair, like Athrun's eyes, his eyes were black, a deep beautiful black.

"Hi Alex." Was Stellar responses.

"Hey Stellar, Cagalli and Nicol."

"So you're Alex." Yzak was behind him with Athrun and a weird looking Dearka.

"Yeah that's me and you are Commander Jules. Right?" Yzak gave him a nod, you could say that he was kind of famous in Zaft since he was a veteran and he never betrayed Zaft.

With that the party started they finish the introduction and they began dancing, singing, talking and laughing. It was 11pm and Cagalli had told them that to finish the party they would play "truth or dare". Erika, Murrue and Andy were on the couch talking. Beside them were Kira, Shinn, Shiho and Athrun with Meyrin cling to his arm. Mir, Lacus, Luna and Stellar talking about girl stuff. Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Alex were talking about we don't know what.

"I'll be right back." While walking away from the guys to go see his favourite princess, Nicol said.

"Hey Cagalli! What you doing?"

"Nothing really, just enjoying."

"You really should go see him."

"Who's that?" referring to the him he said.

"Well Athrun. Duh! You still like him but you won't admit it so I know what happen to you two last night so you better go say hi right now or I'll go do it for you."

"You know what Nicol you're unfair and how come do you know about last night." She know he was referring to the small kiss she gave Athrun.

"The maids know everything and they tell me everything to."

"Well I won't go say hi because he looks just fine with Meyrin and she seems to like him a lot and if you go say hi for me I'll go say hi to Luna for you."

Nicol began to blush before saying. "You'll regret when we'll play truth or dare." And then he walks away.

"I know Nicol, I know." She let out a long sigh before sitting on a chair and putting her legs on the table to relax.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Euh hum, I'll go see where Mwu is hiding." The former AA captain then got up and began wondering were the Hawk of Endymion could be. Then she saw him on the balcony watching the stars, he seems lost in his thought.

"Hey, Mwu what are watching like that?" she said while approaching him.

"Hey Murrue, nothing much just thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what? The war, school?" she said while leaning on the balcony beside him.

"Yeah that and well…you."

"Me why would that be?"

"Well just thinking about how lonely you would have been if Andy wouldn't have been there and how did you do to stay strong like that? You had lost another one of your lovers before and when I supposedly died I don't know how you did to survive. I've miss so much of our lives."

"Yes you did miss a lot but that I don't care anymore because you're here right now and that's more important than anything. Come on you're missing all the fun and in exactly 10minutes we'll be playing truth or dare."

"You know you really sound like a kid that just entered university."

"Well that's because I am, except for the kid part."

She then drags him back into the living room when Cagalli announce.

"Let's begin our little game earlier, we do have classes tomorrow."

Everyone nod and they when to sit in the living room. On the couch there were Murrue and Mwu, arm-in-arms, and beside them was Erika and Andy. On the other couch there was already Athrun and Meyrin, who is cling to his arm, and Kira were there with Lacus. Yzak and Shiho were on the ground, side-by-side, beside them there was Luna and Mir on side and the other side was Alex, Nicol, Dearka and Shinn. Then Cagalli arrive and sits in front of them with Stellar at her side.

"Okay will play bottle truth or dare." She said while putting down an empty ketchup bottle. "Does everyone know the rules? Or maybe Dearka should explain it to us."

"What make you think I know the rules?" he reply.

"Well I don't know maybe the fact that Athrun and Nicol already told me that you always wanted to play that when you had nothing to do."

"You guys sucks you know that right?"

"Yeah we know." Athrun and Nicol reply.

"Well since I don't have a choice here are the rules. First: one person spins the bottle and depending witch person the bottle is pointing the person the spines the bottle need to ask the person that the bottle is pointing."

"What!" everyone ask.

"Okay I'll use real persons. Let's say Mir is spinning the bottle and when the bottle stops it points Alex. She needs to ask Alex a true or dare. Got it?" everyone gave him a nod so he continues. "Then let's say Mir ask a truth and Alex does not want to respond to it he needs to do a dare and he can't back down from the dare. When Alex did his dare or truth it's his turn to spin the bottle. Let's say he ask Nicol a dare and Nicol does not want to do it well he has one chance and he is ask a truth instead. And we do not ask any dare that could get any of us in trouble."

"Well who would be stupid enough to do something that would get him/her in trouble?" Said Cagalli.

"Athrun" Dearka, Yzak and Nicol respond.

"What the hell did you do to get yourself in trouble this time?" ask Kira.

"Well Yzak dare me to go see Rau Le Creuset and tell him that he was a pathetic commander and he was a dumb ass and he didn't deserve to have his own ship. And well Le Creuset didn't think it was very funny."

"I wonder why" said Cagalli sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Oh my gosh I would have pay so much to see the look on his face" said Andy while imitating a horrible look and then everyone began to laugh. After a good 2 minute of laughing they regain their normal self and Cagalli ask who wants to begin first in spinning the bottle.

"I will." Said Nicol. At that moment Cagalli knew she was in trouble.

**A/N Next chapter will be shorter and it will only be the truth or dare. Plz review and this time I will TRY to update soon. Also I will put more of Shinn and other in the next chapter and well if you have trouble e-mail me. See ya.**


	6. party part2

**A/N Hey, I know I did not update for a while but I kind of had little problem in my life so here another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD**

_Last chapter summary:_

_They group met Alex and they began to play spin truth or dare. Nicol wants Cagalli and Athrun back together._

_**Chap.6 The party part.2**_

Nicol spins the bottle.

_Spin bottle spin_. Thought Cagalli she did not want the bottle to land on her or Athrun she knew how evil Nicol could be._ Its gone stop………_

"Well Shinn it looks like it's you" Nicol said with an evil smile on his face. Cagalli was SO happy she had a large smile on her face. "So Shinn true or dare?" Nicol already knew what he was going to ask if he said true: Witch girl do you prefer Luna or Stellar? He knew he was evil but he couldn't help it.

"I'll chose dare because you're really scaring the guts out of me with that smile."

"Well you got to…….go outside on the balcony and yell that you're gay."

"Here goes everything……….**I'M GAY!"**

He seats back beside the others that were still laughing at what he just did. He couldn't believe it either. Now a lot of people are gone think that is actually gay while he has a girlfriend and a HUGE crush on Stellar.

"Whatever, my turn to spin the stupid bottle." It's maybe just by pure luck but the bottle lands on Kira. _What fun!_ And then it is Shinn's turn to begin to have a freaky smile on his face. "Well Kira truth or dare?"

"Well I don't know I'll say true." _Hope I don't regret it._

"Okay well did you ever did **IT** with anyone and if yes with who?"

"You SO cannot ask that question it is SO unfair."

"Just answer little bro and don't forget the Milly will probably know if you tell the truth. So come on tell us don't be a chicken."

"Well…I…you see…."

"Spill it kid!" Yells the former Commander. "Sorry I just lack of patience and I already know the answer so…."

"How come YOU know?"

"Well Kira its pretty simple everybody on the Archangel knew." Murrue's replies.

"How did you know?"

"Because I might have told them and so did Milly and the chain continues on and on so you say it bro or I do?"

"Well I'm using my chance to go to a dare because I really cannot say that."

"Okay well…….I dare you to go in the hallway and to run around in your boxer telling people that you still pee in bed."

"WHAT! So unfair but anyway I don't think we're aloud to make noise after 11:00 and its'11: 05" replies Kira with a smile on his face he was so proud to have that one.

"Well actually you can make as much noise as you want considering that it's the first night we're here"

"You'll regret ever saying that Andy."

Kira got up and went into the hallway.

"Well I say you go all the way back there you get your pants off and then you begin to run and you hand us your pants while passing by."

"Shinn……you're evil."

He went to the end of the hallway and the turns back he gets his pants off and begins yelling and running everyone was laughing even people he never met in his life and even Lacus couldn't help but to laugh.

They continue on and on like that but nobody ever chose truth they were maybe too scared…. When it reached 1:00 am they all fell asleep. Forgetting to put on their alarm clock.

8:00am

For the first time ever Cagalli was the first one to wake up. When she saw the time she begins to worry, she had management class with Andy, Mwu and Dearka and neither of them was away and the class starts in 15 minutes. Cagalli thinks for a while the worst way to wake them all up.

_I've got it, it's perfect._ **"EVERYONE WAKE-UP, WERE UNDER ATTACK!"**

Just as she finishes her sentence everyone was already on there feet ready to fight.

"Well I'm glad you're all awake because we got class in less than 15 minutes to get to class and the building is at a10 minutes run so get up and get ready to run."

"Oh shit…." Dearka sigh and following Mwu and Andy he wet to get his stuff, no time to change.

"Well I'll be going to see ya guys." With that Cagalli runs out of the room where Mwu, Andy and Dearka were waiting for her. "We'll me for lunch."

"See ya Cagalli! We better go to girls we got class in an hour so lets get ready." Lacus said to Stellar and Murrue.

"Yeah and Kira and me got technicians, computer class to so lets go." Erika said

"And I got English with Alex. Dammit."

"What is it Luna you don't want to be in the same class as me?"

Sticking out her tongue she pushes him out of the apartment and begins to get ready to go to

School. Athrun, Yzak, Shiho, Meyrin and Shinn would be the only one left.

**A/N hey I know it's short but well that's like that please reviews**


End file.
